


Sensitive

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, seekers don't like things on their wings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Jetfire has something on his wing he can't reach...and it's driving him crazy.





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I see Seekers being a bit like cats: they don't like things on them that don't belong!

Jetfire twisted and turned, stretched and reached.  He couldn’t see it, let alone reach it. 

Something was on his right wing.  He could feel it.  Small, but there.  Irritating.  Like a sensor glitch he couldn’t reset. 

The seeker started jumping up and down. Flapping his wings.  Trying _anything_ to get whatever it was off.  Nothing was working.  It was starting to drive him mad. 

“Jetfire, what’s wrong?”  Ratchet asked.  He must have whined or the medic must have finally noticed his increasingly fanatic movements. 

“Get off!” Jetfire cried, starting to spin about, his wings flared. 

“Whoa!”  Ratchet barely ducked in time to avoid getting clobbered in the head with a wing.  “What’s wrong with you!” 

“It won’t get off!”  Jetfire started flailing, twisting and hopping.  He knocked several pieces of equipment off the workbench.  A couple of them broke on impact with the floor. 

“Jetfire! I needed those!”  Ratchet cried, exasperated.  

He didn’t hear him, as he was too absorbed by that _irritating_ thing on his wing!  He must have broke something else, as Ratchet then said.  “OK, that does it!” 

Jetfire found himself face down on the base floor, Ratchet having tackled him.  Normally this would have been a pleasant distraction, but that _thing_ on his _wing_ was _more_ of a distraction!  “Now just what in Primus’ name are you glitching about!”  Ratchet demanded. 

“Wing!  Something on my wing!” Jetfire whined, twitching his right wing. 

“Alright, alright I’ll take a look, just stay still!”  Ratchet sighed, the mumbled something about seekers and their damn sensitive wings. 

Jetfire felt him shift and after a moment heard him ask.  “I don’t see anything.  Where are you feeling it?” 

“Backside, near tip by the aileron!”  Jetfire replied desperately.  “Please get it off!” 

“Working on it!”  Ratchet snapped as he felt him start touching the area he indicated.  “Wait…what is….”  Jetfire felt the medic reach for something, then at _last_ that irritating thing was gone.  He shuttered with relief as Ratchet finally got off him. 

“How on Cybertron did you get a _post-it_ _note_ stuck to your wing?” Ratchet asked, showing him the tiny piece of adhesive paper. 

Jetfire could only shrug. 

\-- 

“OK, Miko, I admit,” Jack said from their hiding spot.  “That was pretty funny.” 

“Never thought seeker wings were _that_ sensitive,” Raf stated, giggling a bit. 

“Oh, I’m not done testing yet!” Miko said with a devilish grin, holding up a roll of scotch tape.  “Next target…Starscream.  He’s even more catty.  Think he’d go even crazier if I get this on him?” 

At this the two boys paled.  “Um…I think I stay out of that one, Miko,” Raf stated, shrinking away. 

“Yeah…,” Jack agreed.  “Just…tell me what you want on your tombstone, OK?” 

“You two are _wimps!_ ” Miko sighed, rolling her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I think half the base would be destroyed before someone pinned Screamer down long enough to get that tape off, Miko.


End file.
